


asking for research

by greekdemigod



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent/AU, Exhibitionism, F/F, Porn With Plot, Rose was never Sin Rostro, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, but I might have corrupted Jane a little for this to work, everything is completely consensual, loosely Team Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/pseuds/greekdemigod
Summary: It seemed like a good idea to admit that both her exposure to and experience of woman-on-woman romance was too limited to do it the justice it deserved in her writing.Fortunately, Jane Villanueva knew exactly who she could ask for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the prime example of the sort of filth that lives in my head and why I shouldn't tell Liv about my ideas, because then she'll make me write it.
> 
> Also, writing Jane's perspective/voice was a lot harder than I expected it to be. And as usual it won't be proofread until at a later time, so excuse any and all mistakes, please. :)  
> Hope you enjoy, though!

It seemed like a good idea to admit that both her exposure to and experience of woman-on-woman romance was too limited to do it the justice it deserved in her writing. There was only so much research and browsing the internet could do, and she was nothing if not extremely dedicated to her craft.

Since she refused to change her main character’s sexuality or the gender of her love interest, for the sake of authenticity and diversity and staying true to the plot she had so carefully thought-out and planned, she would have to put in effort to be educated on the topic.

Fortunately, Jane Villanueva knew exactly who she could ask for help.

* * *

She was nervously smoothing out imaginary crinkles in the skirt of her peach-colored, floral-patterned dress and kept taking deep breaths, but her hand wavered in front of the door. It was just so embarrassing, wasn’t it?

Jane had sent a text earlier to ask if Luisa and Rose would mind having her over, but she had kept the reasons pretty vague and wasn’t that just the sign that she would melt of shame when she asked her middle-grade-level questions?

Maybe she had to stick to reading articles online and watching cheesy lesbian rom-coms...

But she couldn’t do that. She had done hours upon hours of research to prepare herself for writing the story of Marisol, the main character of her first published novel, and so Olivia, her wonderfully conflicted, questioning new main character, was worthy of just as much. If not more.

As a minority herself, she knew what that kind of positive, true representation would do for her readers.

She knocked.

“Jane!” Luisa’s smile was vibrant, her big heart and affection immediately evident. She didn’t even need to be hugged to know it, but it was welcome anyway. Jane had always been a hugger and she recognized one when she met one.

She couldn’t believe how Rafael had ever been able to say a single negative thing about this woman.

Rose joined her girlfriend in the doorway and though it would take another while before she stopped being intimidated by ever perfectly coiffed red curls and crystalline blue eyes that betrayed a vast intelligence, Jane was starting to get to know the person behind all that and found her to be as warm and caring as Luisa, though in a more tentative and measured way.

She was ushered inside and decidedly plunked down in a fauteuil.

The two lived in the suite that had been just Luisa’s before, a copy of Rafael’s... or at least made from the same building blocks. Jane allowed her gaze to travel through the space and she noted mostly the _differences_. The place barely felt like one of a dozen identical hotel rooms.

It was tidy, but there were still personal belongings scattered everywhere; a book open upside down on the kitchen counter, souvenirs from their travels on the coffee table, a dog-eared catalogue of women’s fashion discarded on the couch. The air scented heavily of the bouquet of wild flowers on their diner table.

Somehow, being here reminded her of being _home_. That eased some of the tension out of her shoulders and stopped her from clutching her notepad like it was the only thing keeping her afloat.

“So,” Rose said, crossing her legs and holding the hand of Luisa’s that settled on her knee. The smile cast her way was so warm and open that Jane couldn’t help but smile back. Such a big change, brought on only by coming out for who she truly loved. The next time someone asked her how she could possibly be such a hopeless romantic, this was what she would talk about.

“What can we do for you?” Luisa finished, smile equally warm and open.

Right. She was here for a reason other than to confirm Luisa and Rose were adorable and wonderful together.

“I have some questions. They’re a little—” Jane chuckled nervously and looked down at her fingers, at neatly polished nails drumming against the cover of her notepad. “I’m writing a story about two girls and I need your help.”

Luisa and Rose didn’t laugh. They didn’t tell her she was acting like a little girl, or that this was a waste of their time, or that a straight girl had no business writing about girl love. They just kept smiling, and nodded, and Jane started to feel infinitely more at ease with what she was about to do.

“Go ahead,” Luisa said at the exact same time as she turned her hand palm-up and laced her fingers through Rose’s.

Jane's heart soared with the small sign of affection. It wasn’t anything different from straight relationships, wasn’t very different from the ones she had had herself, but there was something inexplicably brave and beautiful about two _women_ doing it that struck a chord within her.

She didn’t make notes about it, because she was sure she couldn’t forget just how loving Luisa and Rose were with each other.

“Thank you so much. Okay.” She opened up her notepad and uncapped her pen, which completed her feeling like a student ready to learn, and tapped the end of it against her bottom lip. “Rose, can I start with you?”

“Definitely.”

“You’ve been with a man,” she began, keeping a close watch on the two women. The way they had met and the ensuing trials and tribulations of their relationship weren’t a secret to anyone in the hotel, and the news had leaked to the outside world and into tabloids as well. But they had overcome all that, Emilio had even given them his blessing, and now here they were. Still, Jane presumed it could possibly be a sore subject, so she proceeded with gentle caution. “What are some of the differences you experienced between dating a man and dating a woman?”

Rose hummed thoughtfully and Jane appreciated that the woman took her time before replying. The tip of her pen was pressed to the paper, ready to jot down all the notes she would require to keep both her imagining of the woman-on-woman relationship true as get inspiration for scenes.

“I’ve never been emotionally or physically attracted to men. It was purely a closeted thing. And it depends from person to person, of course, but women are generally gentler and more considerate. They know the female body better than even a man who gets around often will ever know. _And_ they seem more open to form emotional connections and talk about that aspect of the relationship easier, too. But I don’t have much experience to draw from. Luisa is my first and only serious relationship.”

Luisa smiled so brightly at hearing that and, although Jane was there, leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

Jane had scribbled some of the answer down and pondered if she knew enough. Maybe she would have to interview more people than just Rose and Luisa, but for now these two deserved her full attention.

“And what was it like being closeted for so long? Have you always known you were gay or did that come later too?”

“I knew.” There was a hint of sadness to Rose’s eyes, but one blink and it was gone. “I was young when I figured it out, but the world wasn’t very accepting back then and I was scared. I could have never been brave enough to come out without this one.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Luisa whispered.

Jane felt like crying because of how beautiful their relationship was. She had to focus on her note-taking to not release those tears and make everything awkward. This was their moment, not hers.

She waited until they stopped gazing into each other’s eyes and clutching their clasped hands tightly before she continued with more questions, and by the end of them she had filled more than half of her notepad. The pages were fairly tiny, but so was her handwriting, so it was thoroughly impressive.

Jane felt more secure about her ability to shape the story in her mind into a beautiful, authentic novel.

“I’ll go get us something to drink. There’s been so much talking.” Rose kissed Luisa’s temple before getting up, confident and elegant as she had always been. That much hadn’t changed.

Jane smiled and moved her gaze to Luisa, who was watching her intently but kindly.

“I think it’s great you’re writing about a lesbian,” she said, leaning forward so her elbows were leaning on top of her legs. “Rose and I both loved _The Magic of You and Me_. We took turns reading it to the other.”

“Oh my god, you guys, really? _That’s so cute!_ ” Jane’s heart swelled with affection for this woman who had once been her sister-in-law and the woman's girlfriend, as well as with pride that her book had become a thing in their relationship.

Rose handed out glasses of a minty lemonade and went right back to sitting as close to Luisa as their bodies allowed without getting all over each other.

“But... you wrote some sex scenes in there that were good, for straight people, I guess. I don’t think your experience with Raf will be enough to make a lesbian reader believe in them in your new book, though.”

Jane had thought about that a lot, actually. Sex was important in romance novels. Love could exist and be incredibly strong without it, but there was pure magic in two people taking that step together and Olivia, too, was set to eventually let her best friend take her to bed.

Porn had seemed like the way to go, but watching it made her uncomfortable even when it was straight. Maybe asking for pointers from two women who had had a lot of sex together would save a bit of her innocence.

“Have you ever even kissed a girl?” Rose’s question broke her out of her revelry. Her and Lina had kissed once when they had been six or seven, but it had been weird and gross and wet, and they had never talked about it again.

Jane decided not to bring up the story and shake her head instead.

“You should kiss Luisa.”

“Oh hey now, babe.” Luisa didn’t seem offended, just a little confused. She was grinning though and Jane had no idea what _that_ meant. “So quick to pawn me off?”

“You’re the better kisser out of us two and you know it.” Rose smiled at Jane and folded her hands in her lap. “You don’t have to, of course, but for the sake of _research_...”

There was something not-innocent about Rose’s smile, an almost hungry look in her eyes. It was difficult to read Rose, but everything about her said that she wanted to see this happen for more than just helping out a writer and friend in need.

Jane clutched at her notepad again, eyes flickering between the two women. Why would people in a relationship even suggest something like this? Or was their relationship not as solid and perfect as it seemed? “I’m not sure that... If Luisa doesn’t...”

“I’ll do it. It’s better than to let you go out there and try it with a stranger. You’d get yourself in trouble if you ever hit a lady bar.”

Luisa was up out of her seat and pulling Jane out of hers in the blink of an eye. All Jane could see was a smile that was so unlike any way she had ever seen a man smile at her and eyes that gleamed mischievously.

Everything was _soft_ about this. The skin beneath her fingers as she carefully brought her hands up to Luisa’s face, the lips pressing gently against her own, the hair tickling against bare shoulders. Not like that kiss with Lina at all.

A startled noise left her when Luisa dug her teeth into her bottom lip and gently pried her mouth open.

It kept lasting, this slow making-out that made her forget that she was straight and that this woman was taken and that the woman she was taken by was _watching_.

Jane was utterly breathless when Luisa let go of her and took a step back. Blinking dazedly, she tried to recollect her thoughts and untangle the onslaught of sensations that had been, to keep everything straight and organized for her to use at a later time, but it was impossible.

And she definitely wasn’t _just_ straight if her visceral physical reaction to being kissed by Luisa was anything to go on.

“Surprisingly hot to watch you kiss Jane, babe,” Rose said as she wrapped her arms around Luisa from behind and pressed a chaste kiss to the nape of her neck. She was looking right at Jane though and the intensity of that look simmered through her. “Look at how flustered you made her.”

“T-that—” Her voice was hoarse, because her throat had gone completely dry. She swallowed a few times before she tried again. “That was... illuminating.”

Luisa licked her lips and laughed softly. “I don’t think one kiss is enough though. Rose?”

Rose kissed in a very different way. She applied her strength not with her mouth but where she put her hands. Fingers were clasped tight around the back of her neck, a thumb pressed beneath her jaw to tilt her head, the other hand traced the front of her throat.

She was equally dizzy afterwards. That must be how she caught only the tail end of a look of understanding passing between Rose and Luisa, their communication through light touches and hushed whispers.

They turned to her as one and Luisa, voice sweeter than Jane had ever heard it, said: “We could show you more.”

It was a testament to how naïve she was that when she said _“Yes please,”_ she didn’t expect to be taken by the hand and guided towards the bed the women shared. But there was not a part of her that wanted this to end. She had waited for her first time until she was married to Rafael and now, there was no point to wait again.

She wasn’t going to go into marriage again without getting to know a person on all possible levels.

Not that she expected anything like that with Luisa or Rose, but her views on sex had changed. She was getting with the times. And she was choosing _herself_ for a change; her enjoyment, her career, her chance to explore something that had been no part of her life at all until now.

Jane didn’t get to think much after that. Luisa pulled her hair all over one shoulder and started kissing her neck, the brush of her lips so soft that they were barely there. Rose settled in front of her on the mattress and kissed her mouth again.

There was so much happening around her, _to_ her. With her eyes closed it was impossible to know which one of the two was nibbling along her collarbone, who was sucking against her pulse point, whose hands were caressing up the curve of her hips and her sides, whose fingers squeezed her breasts through her dress.

She arched into the overwhelming touches, whimpered softly at the undivided attention paid just to her, and when Luisa whispered “Okay?” in her ear, there was no answer but: “ _Please._ ”

Her eyes opened when Rose’s hands trailed up her thighs at the same time Luisa unzipped her dress and moved the straps off her shoulders.

Every sensation Jane felt was so different from how she had come to know them, because both these women had soft cheeks and softer lips. Luisa had grown rougher though, teeth scraping across her skin, nails dragging up and down her sides, small marks dotted against her throat. She squirmed and shivered, but they didn’t stop and it was slowly driving her crazy with the intense feeling of it.

Rose was exploring the smooth expanse of her thighs with hands and mouth.

Jane had always been a little thicker-bodied than other girls around her, but there was no space in her mind to feel insecure about her body with the way Luisa and Rose were cherishing every inch of it.

She dutifully lifted her arms when Luisa tugged her dress off and felt her mouth go dry when, without stopping the slow trail of kisses she was placing against the inside of her thigh, Rose shook out of her own dress and exposed smooth, pale skin and a thin frame.

Jane had seen women naked before, but never for this _reason_ , and it made a very big difference. She hoped she would remember that, but all her thoughts and knowledge and memories felt like sand slipping between cracks.

“You can touch her, you know,” Luisa purred in her ear, nipping at the shell, tugging at it teasingly. Jane tried to slow her startled heart and nerves down, but it was difficult. “She likes it when you squeeze her boobs. Trust me.”

Her hands were tentative and slow as they reached forward, but Rose smiled at her and arched her chest forward into her palms, and that made Jane bold enough to squeeze Rose’s breasts, like Luisa had told her to, and felt warm pride fill her up when the redhead moaned softly.

It was nice. When Rose took her own bra off, Jane ran her thumb around one of Rose’s nipples and watched in rapt fascination as it hardened against her finger and goose bumps spread around it, up the swell of her breast and across her arms.

Luisa’s fingers crawled across her spine and easily unclasped her bra for her, and when she settled against her she could feel a pair of bare breasts rub against her back. She had never expected just how much heat that would send through her, just how badly her thighs would tremble at the feeling of it.

“Babe, I think it’s time you stop teasing her.” Luisa was the one to help her out of her panties, but it was Rose who spread her thighs with soft, strong fingers. She wished she could close her eyes for this, but she would never forgive herself if she did.

Rose kissed her right beneath her belly button, kissed along the curve of her hip, down to where it met her leg, and then across her mound. Her heart raced and her breathing came out in puffs, her muscles too tensed for her to take in deeper breaths.

When a tongue traced between her folds and pressed against her clit, she moaned much louder than she had anticipated.

One of Luisa’s hands settled on her thigh as well and laced through one of Rose’s, and it was such a tender and loving gesture in such an otherwise really non-romantic situation that Jane knew she would never forget it.

How she was supposed to remember anything else was more difficult—the thousands of different, intricate sensations that she couldn’t even catalogue because she had no idea where they were happening; how intensely pleasurable it was to have fingers just run slowly around her nipples, not even doing more than that; Rose bringing her so quickly to the edge with just her tongue.

Her body moved of its own accord, the pleasure taking over. It was difficult to keep her legs spread, to keep from trashing against Luisa’s front. Her hips moved forward, off the mattress, but Rose yanked her back down and Luisa laughed softly against the back of her neck.

One of her hands was guided into Rose’s hair and Luisa helped her really clench into it, tug at it. Ice blue eyes snapped up and her lips formed into a slow smirk that caused the woman behind her to suck in a breath.

Whatever this was to her she knew. Whatever it was to them, she could only guess. But it was intense, and they both seemed to channel it through her.

Luisa cupped her breast harder and fondled it, and Rose curled a finger _inside_ of her so suddenly she hadn’t seen it coming, and then it went fast.

Her orgasm racked powerfully through her, melting her bones and boiling beneath her skin and spasming through her. The pleasure was incredible, the stuff of romance novels and telenovelas. When she came to, Luisa had lowered her down to the bed and stroked her hair out of her face.

She couldn’t find it in her to move or even speak, just folded her hands on her stomach and tried to catch her breath.

“That was hot,” Luisa chuckled as she pulled Rose onto the bed and finally dropped her girlfriend’s hand so she could clasp both of hers around Rose’s face to drag her in for a kiss.

“I’m glad we finally had that threesome.”

“Mhm, same. But I never want to share you again.”

Rose groaned as Luisa started kissing down her neck and wound her arms around Luisa’s body. “Lu, let’s move this to the shower. We have an audience.”

“Don’t.” Jane had finally found her tongue, though using any of her other muscles would probably have to wait a little longer. “I mean— Would you stay? And let me watch?” She was sure her face was bright red, but she really _wanted_ to get to watch, for some reason.

Research. Definitely for research.

Rose and Luisa shared a long, intense look, then they both started smiling.

Oh God, what had she gotten herself into?

Porn could never equal the completely loving, natural way in which Rose and Luisa made love to one another. It was a little weird and Jane didn’t think she would ever want to watch people go at it from this close ever again, but it was also weirdly wonderful to see them like this.

They were so considerate and took time to please the other, spurred each other on with remarks and quips and sweet little nothings, and Jane wanted what they had. She wanted to know her partner just as well as Rose and Luisa knew each other, she wanted this to be as effortless and without having to think about it.

When the two women collapsed next to her, sweaty and heated and satisfied, still touching in little ways and smiling wide, thousands of words were forming in Jane’s mind already. She had gotten time to process what she had just experienced, and though she doubted she would ever be able to put the magic onto paper, she could get close to it.

Jane sat up. “I have to start writing before I forget all this.”

Luisa laughed, loud and bellowing. “I think you might need a nap, actually. You can barely stand.”

“Artists don’t sleep.” Rose traced her fingers up Luisa’s stomach and grinned. “And are you really trying to get her to stay?”

“Good point. See you around, Jane. Tell my nephew his favorite aunts said hi.”

* * *

If Jane saw girls in a different light now, it was only because her eyes had been opened up wider. Not because she couldn’t stop thinking about the afternoon she had spent with Rose and Luisa. Not because she had spent many nights working long hours at her story and then in bed remembering.

Not because every time she saw Petra now, the inspiration for her story seemed suddenly to come from a different source than just her awesome, imaginative brain.

All similarities between her questioning protagonist and her were _purely coincidental_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
